


The Domestic Life of Spencer Reid

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Spencer never thought he’d have a family of his own until he met you.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 29





	The Domestic Life of Spencer Reid

“See? It keeps going and going. And you know, this was based off of a biblical story about a man named Jacob who dreamt of a ladder that’ll lead him to Heaven.”

“Isn’t that cool?”

“I try, daddy!” you three year old son, Caleb, grabs for the toy and Spencer happily gives it to him, ruffling his hair afterwards. 

You come into the living room with a tray that contains two glasses of water, a sippy cup for Caleb, and a bowl of fruit. You set the tray onto the coffee table and then hand Caleb his sippy cup, “Here, sweetheart.”

“Tenk you, mommy!” he sets his toy down and takes sips from his cup.

You grab the bowl of fruit and set it on Spencer’s lap, plopping yourself beside him, and curling into his side. You pluck a grape from the bowl and hold it up to Spencer’s mouth, “Grape, Mr. Reid?”

He accepts it with a smile, “Thank you, Mrs. Reid.” 

You sigh, resting your head on his shoulder, “I know you miss work, but I’m really happy you went on sabbatical.” you look up and swipe away a curly strand from his face, “It’s nice to be here together as a family without a case whisking you away.”

“I’m happy too. I mean, I’m always happy when I’m with you guys, but I’m really…glad. I’m glad I took a few months off. These first few years of Caleb’s life are important, I should be there for them.”

“You’ve done the best you could, Spence, and I’m grateful. You’re a good dad.” you lean in, pecking his lips and he sighs. 

“I never thought I’d get this, you know.” he murmured, looking at you with such fondness, “Never thought I’d get married, let alone have kids,” he smiles, checking on Caleb, who’s munching away on some fruit, “Then you came along and changed everything.” he reaches up and cups your cheek, thumb gently caressing your skin, “I know I tell you every day, but I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Spencer. Always and forever.”

“I love you, daddy!” Caleb exclaims and you both turn to him. He’s smiling wide, face a little red and messy from the strawberries he was munching on, causing you and Spencer to burst into giggles. 

“Look at you, buddy! You’re eating all the strawberries, you’re turning into one!” Spencer shows Caleb the red on his hands and acts surprised, “Oh no! My son is turning into a strawberry!”

“I no strawberry! I Caleb!” your son reasons with your husband.

“Are you sure? I think I see some leaves sprouting out of your hair!” he turns to you, “Honey, do you see? You see the leaves growing?”

You giggle, playing along, “Oh, I see them alright!”

Spencer hums with faux contemplation, “Hmmm…well if you’re turning into a strawberry. That means you need water. So guess we’ll have to put you in the bath!” he picks Caleb up with ease, makes a Chewbacca-esque noise and carries your son off to towards the bathroom to clean him up. 

You smile to yourself when you hear the giggles of your husband and son echo in the short distance.


End file.
